La propuesta
by Lurvizza-cullen-lutz
Summary: bueno como dice el titulo no necesito explicar mucho para los que vieron la peli asi q ahi va Bella es jefa de redaccion, edward su asistente torturado que paria si bella nececitase a edward para no ser deportada a su pais de origen Estados Unidos.Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hola yo aquí otra vez con otra historia a fastidiarlos a todos ustedes jejeje deben pensar (es que no se cansa) creo, pero que se hce si lo que de verdad adoro hacer es escribir, esta historia se la dedico a jojo (amiga esta perqueña historia es para ti), un beso a ale (aquí lady-catiale-cullen) una de mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo, bueno paro de aburrirlos y qui comienza mi prologo a mi historia: la propuesta.

Prologo

Bella es jefa de redacción, en una editorial, Edward es su pobre asistente torturado, para que ha Bella no la deporten a su pais natal: Estados Unido, convence asu asistente de que se case con ella pero el pone una condicion que valla con el a la casa de sus padres, para conocer a su familia, la necesida de Bella sera ,mas fuerte que los sentimientos por Edward.

Bueno ahí queda mi pequeñisimo prologo, espero les guste espero reviews,ahh se me olvidaba quiero agradecer a algunas personas que han estado leyendo mis fics esas son:

Lasy-catiale-cullen (la principal)

Stardropper

Andree Cullen

BrassYumiru

Ellas son unas escritoras a las cual admiro mucho y mi mayor sueño para, con esta pagina es llegar a escribier como ellas.

Gracias Un beso los adoro.

Dejen Reviews, please se los ruegoooooooooo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola yo aquí otra vez con otra historia a fastidiarlos a todos ustedes jejeje deben pensar (es que no se cansa) creo, pero que se hce si lo que de verdad adoro hacer es escribir, esta historia se la dedico a jojo (amiga esta perqueña historia es para ti), un beso a ale (aquí lady-catiale-cullen) una de mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo, bueno paro de aburrirlos y qui comienza mi prologo a mi historia: la propuesta.

Cabe aclarar que los personajes son de Estphenie meyer yo solo me secuestro a emmett (i love you)

Chapter 2 londres-Inglaterra

Bella pov:

Otro dia mas, una rutina, despierto, me ducho, me lavo los dientes, hago ejercicio, desayuno y me voy leyendo a la oficina, como siempre, ok otro dia de trabajo mas.

Llegue a la oficina y lo que encuentro es:

Un silencio rotundo.

Siempre pasa lo mismo, pareciera que supieran cuando hiba a llegar, pero bueno eso no me interesa, lo unico que de verdad me importa es mi trabajo unicamente eso. Se que sonara deprimente pero perdia a mis padres cuando era muy joven, me tuve que valer por mi misma y eso me llevo hasta donde estoy ahora.

En fin entro a mi ordenada y pulcra oficina, todo esta en su sitio.-Pense

Entonces, algo o alguien me desperto de mis pensamientos, mi adorable y torturado asistente, Edward Cullen, es eficiente no lo niego, es el que mas me ha durado, todos se van al mes o a la semana, cosa que me entretiene.

-Aque esta su café jefa-dijo poniendolo en mi escritorio.

-Dime mi agenda

-Ok: junta de escritores, el Sr. Carpenter quiere verla en su oficina, y llamaron de la oficina de imigracion quiere que valla a la cita para la renovacion de su visa

-Mmmm….lo de la reunion confirmalo, confirma la cita con el sr. Carpenter, cancela la cita de la oficina de imigracion

-Dijeron que era la ultima advertencia que si no hiba sera deportada, tiene oportunidad de entregar los documentos hasta las 3 de la tarde.

-Vamos

Me levante, y sali corriendo.

Me encontre con Mike Newton, un imbecil, que no sabe hacer nada.

-Isabella querida, como estas??-dijo el idiota.

-Bien Mike, y tu?-dije

-Igual, me entere que vas a la cita de tu visa

-Si, pero llego tarde, asi que nos vemos-dije, no soportaba estar con el.

-si claro no te quito mas tu tiempo-dijo con su sonrisa hipocrita, cuanto la odiaba.

Apenas Sali.

-Llama a recursos humanos, despidelo-ordene

-Esta segura??

-Si

Tiempo despues.

Apenas llegamos a la oficina de inmigracion, me di cuanta de algo, habian unos papeles que no me daria tiempo de sacar asi que ocurriria lo inevitable, seria deportada….A no ser que alguien se case conmigo y asi obtener la nacionalidad, pero ¿Dónde encontraria yo a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Ya se¡¡¡ mire a Edward y el como cactando que estba tramando algo se puso nervioso.

Mi idea era la siguiente: Convenceria a Edward de que se casara conmigo, yo obtendria la nacionalidad, luego nos divorsiariamos y asunto arreglado.

Ahora mi pregunta seria: ¿Cómo lo convencere?

Creo que se me ocurrio una idea…

Continuara en el proximo episodio…

Espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores XD se me ocurrio cuando estaba en el cine y me parecio buena idea y era muy comica jajajajaja, bueno un beso y un abrazo, dejenme reviews, ustedes son mi apoyo pleaseeeeeee.

Final de mi reporte

Lurvizza-cullen-lutz


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola¡¡¡¡**

**Ahora no tengo mucho que decir, salvo lamento la tardanza no tenia mucha inspiración y con los estudios es muy poco el tiempo que tengo para escribir T.T odio eso, (Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa), pero bueno que se hace ya estoy aquí *.* otra vez.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo tres.**

**Chapter 3**

Edward pov:

Me desperté ya por segunda vez en la noche. Otra vez ese sueño, vi la hora y me di cuenta de que no podía dormir mas tenia que estar en la oficina antes que mi malévola y arpía jefa, pero si quiero llegar a cumplir mi sueño de ser editor tengo que pasar la mas difícil prueba,… aguantar a Isabella Swan, mejor me doy prisa.

Me levante, me duche, me cepille los dientes, me vestí, desayune y me fui en mi adorado volvo plateado a la oficina.

En el camino recordé…

¡¡¡SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO EL CAFÉ!!! Menos mal la cafetería abría temprano.

-Claire, un expresso y un late por favor.-le pedí.

-Aquí tienes- dijo, entregándome los cafés.

-¿Cuánto es?

-16 dólares

-ok,- pague y salí corriendo, viendo que quedaba menos de media hora para que comenzara mi trabajo.

20 minutos después.

-Llegue a tiempo menos mal-pensé

-Edward- me llamo Susan una compañera de trabajo.

-Si, dime Susan ¿Qué necesitas?

-M m me preguntaba si tú… querías ir conmigo hoy a cenar.

……

……

…….

-Lo siento Susan, estoy ocupado- dije, y era la verdad desde aquello, ya no tenía ganas de salir con nadie (n/a: ya sabrán que paso *.* adoro la intriga) no es que no quisiera a Susan, la quiero, es una gran amiga mas no puedo verla como ella desea.

-L..Lo entiendo, bueno seguiré trabajando.

-Si es lo mejor.

Entre en la oficina y vi que mi jefa, estaba distraída.

-Aquí esta su café.

-Dime mi agenda.

-Ok: junta de escritores, reunión con el Sr. Carpenter y llamaron de la oficina de inmigración quieren que valla a la cita para la renovación de su visa.

-Mmmm... lo de la reunión confírmalo, confirma la cita con el señor Carpenter, cancela la cita de la oficina de inmigración.

-Dijeron que era la ultima advertencia, que si no asistía será deportada, tiene oportunidad de entregar los documentos hasta las tres de la tarde.

-Vamos- me dijo ella, se veía apresurada, y como no, seria deportada si no iba a esa cita. Después de que la jefa hablara con Mike Newton (n/a: ya saben la conversación)

- Llama a recursos humanos, despídelo- me ordeno.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte no porque apreciara a Mike también lo odiaba, pero como trabajador me daba pena.

-Si

Tiempo después. Llegamos a la oficina de inmigración, pero antes de entrar creo que algo le paso, se quedo de piedra no me preocupe hasta cuando volteo a verme, no se porque me dio un mal presentimiento de que algo pasaba por esa cabeza maquiavélica.

Bella pov:

-Edward una pregunta- dije viéndolo.

-Si, digame

- Te quieres casar, alguna vez.

-Si como toda persona ¿Por qué?

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- ya se lo dije de golpe pero será menos de 2 meses, el tiempo que estimo, yo obtendría la nacionalidad y sus beneficios y asunto arreglado.

-No

-Porque

- Por… por que me preguntas, es sencillo yo.

-Te reservas para alguien especial.

-No es eso…solo

-Mira si yo soy deportada, posiblemente reenganchen a Mike, y te aseguro que te despedirá , lo que pasamos juntos se ira a la basura.

……

……

……

-Y bien que dices.

- Esta bien solo te dare unas cuantas condiciones.

-Bien, dime cuales.

-Ok: 1- Me haras editor.

2- Publicaras mi manuscrito y

3-Yo dicidire cuando y donde nos casamos.

-Acepto, te hare editor y publicare tu manuscrito 10.000 copias la primera edición.

-20.000 copias.

-Esta bien acepto todas tus condiciones.

-Ahora pídemelo bien.

-Que te pida que???

-Pídeme matrimonio

-Ok

-Arrodíllate

-Que¡¡¡¡¡- lo dije en susurro, este tipo estaba loco.

-Arrodíllate

-Bien- lo dije a regaña dientes

Me arrodille

-Edward ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Dilo con más emoción.

-Edward… mi asistente preferido, que me ha durado mas de 2 semanas ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Si, Bella.

-Bien ya lo dije, ayúdame a pararme.

-Mmmm.… entremos

Después de que me ayudo a levantarme. Avisamos a la recepción que ya llegamos.

15 minutos después……

-Srita Swan, puede pasar.

-Gracias, ven Edward.

-…..

Apenas entramos nos recibió uno de los encargados.

-Buenos días, Srita Swan, sr…??

-Cullen, Edward Cullen mucho gusto

-Igual soy el sr Johnson, siéntense y páseme los documentos.

Continuara…..

**Bueno aquí concluye mi tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus sugerencias y opiniones en un review.**

**Me despido… por ahora.**

**Lurvizza-Cullen-Lutz **


End file.
